


from wild fever

by bugmadoo



Series: Robron Week 2017 [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Shower Sex, wedding anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 12:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10021376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugmadoo/pseuds/bugmadoo
Summary: Robert and Aaron celebrate their first wedding anniversary in the shower.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Robron Week Day 2: Marriage
> 
> Title from Videogame by Eugene McGuinness

Robert pulls the duvet back carefully, keeping his eyes on Aaron who is still fast asleep, trying not to wake him. He bites his lip, sits up slowly and stands up in an almost fluid motion. This is usually the part that wakes Aaron up, that lack of weight on the other half of their mattress, but when Robert looks to check, Aaron’s eyes are still closed, his face half buried in his pillow, shoulders relaxed.

Aaron must have been even more tired than he told Robert because he doesn’t even stir when Robert walks over to Aaron’s side of the bed and pulls up the duvet around Aaron’s shoulders. Robert’s plans had planned on starting the day a little differently than this, but Aaron had complained about sore shoulders last night so it was probably for the best to let him sleep. They had all day after all.

It’s hard to pull away from the picture of a peacefully sleeping Aaron, but Robert’s feet are growing cold against the hardwood floor so he gets a move on. He walks over to the closet to grab a fresh pair of boxers, the sound of his heels against on the wooden floor a dull thud and entirely too loud in Robert’s attempt of being as quiet as possible. He’s about to open the door when the silence gets disturbed again, this time by someone other than Robert.

“Rob?” Aaron says, his voice sleep-heavy and raspy.

Robert turns and sees Aaron opening his eyes, eyebrows raised even though it doesn’t seem to help much because Aaron is still looking around the room, eyes searching for Robert. He walks over to the side of the room that Aaron can see from where he’s lying and Aaron sinks back into bed when he spots Robert.

“Sorry I woke you up,” Robert says, sitting down on the mattress, his hip bumping into Aaron’s.

“S’fine,” Aaron replies, his answer muffled against where he’s nuzzling into his pillow. Robert cups Aaron’s cheek in his hand.

“You can go back to sleep. I’ll just grab a quick shower.”

Aaron hums in response and Robert kisses his forehead before finally leaving the bedroom and walking into the bathroom.

He brushes his teeth quickly and turns on the water in the shower already before he undresses, throwing his clothes into the laundry basket under the sink. The water in the Mill takes a little while until it’s warm but in return it stays hot for quite a while so Robert can’t really complain about it. The number of showers he and Aaron take together have increased exponentially since moving out of the Woolpack.

Robert waits until the glass of the mirror starts fogging up and is about to climb in when a cold blast of air blows into the bathroom and his head whips around. For a split second, his brain is frantic with praying that it’s not Liv, with scrambling for the words to send her away again before she can come in, with locating the nearest towel, with finding a hiding spot. Robert lets out a deep breath when it’s not Liv who closes the door behind her.

“Christ, Aaron, you scared me half to death,” Robert huffs but it seems to fall on deaf ears.

Aaron might have found the energy to get out of bed and find the bathroom, but he might as well still be asleep. He’s squinting against the bright light, hair sticking to his forehead, and a second later he’s yawning. Robert smiles when he himself feels the yawn build up in his chest. He tries to suppress it as best as possible but Aaron eyes are still closed so Robert doesn’t really know who he’s hiding it from.

When Aaron doesn’t move after another moment of standing in the middle of the bathroom, Robert crosses the room and closes the distance between them.

“Aaron?”

“Hmm.”

“What did you want?”

“Gotta take a shower,” Aaron says, finally prying one eye open. His eyebrows are drawn together as if his answer should have been obvious.

“You sure you wouldn’t rather go back to bed? You look like you’re about to fall asleep any second.”

“Shower’s gonna wake me up.”

“Is that right?”

“Might need your help, though, my shoulders still hurt.”

“Well then. Come here, sleepyhead,” Robert says, barely keeping in the laugh that wants to escape.

Robert drops his arm in the space between them and skims his knuckles over Aaron’s stomach before looping the string of Aaron’s jogging pants around his finger and tugging the knot undone. He can feel Aaron holding his breath when Robert latches his thumbs under the hem of his boxers, and Robert pushes them and Aaron’s pants past his hips, down to his mid-thigh where they fall the rest of the way, pooling around Aaron’s ankles. Robert doesn’t know if it’s the heat of the room and the warmth from the shower fog or not, but he sees a blush spreading over Aaron’s face. When their eyes meet, Aaron’s cheeks almost glow red and Robert smiles about the fact that it’s probably not caused by the humidity.

Robert places a kiss on Aaron’s temple as he grips the hem of Aaron’s t-shirt and pulls it up slowly. It gives Aaron enough time to raise his arms above his head and Robert yanks it over his head. It lands somewhere behind Robert, but it barely registers in his consciousness, too busy drinking in a completely naked Aaron.

He wants to take his time, wants to make sure that the real slopes and dips of Aaron’s body match up to the image in his head, and to make sure he memorized them correctly. But no matter how tired Aaron is, Robert knows he’ll grow self-conscious rather quickly so he leaves it for later. Robert takes Aaron’s hand instead and finally leads them into the shower, closing the curtain behind him.

The water is just the right kind of almost too hot when Robert steps under the shower spray, keeping his fingers entwined with Aaron’s.  He already feels his muscles relax, the heat seeping through his skin and into his body. As much as he enjoys a hot shower, he only stays there long enough that his hair is wet enough, then he and Aaron switch places.

Robert watches as Aaron closes his eyes and leans his head back into the warm water, his free hand coming up to run through his hair. He stays that way for a moment, unintentionally giving Robert the time to admire the stretch of skin over Aaron’s throat with so much space for Robert to leave marks. It stresses the breadth of Aaron’s chest and Robert finds himself even more impatient to get his hands and lips on Aaron. Robert bites back a moan when he feels himself starting to grow hard and leans down, dotting lazy kisses on Aaron’s shoulder.

When Aaron opens his eyes again, he looks significantly more awake, his eyes less puffy and more alert, a smile playing around his lips.

“Good morning,” Robert says,

“Sod off,” Aaron laughs.

Steam envelopes them in a thick mist as the water rains down on both of them. Robert thinks he might just stay here for forever and watch Aaron’s flushed cheeks build a wonderful contrast to his cool blue eyes.

Instead he reaches for the shampoo on the shelf behind Aaron, squeezes a dollop in his hand, and starts massaging it into Aaron’s hair. Aaron closes his eyes and dips forward so Robert has an easier time reaching the back of Aaron’s head. Robert goes slowly, digs his fingers into Aaron’s scalp and moves them from the top, over Aaron’s temples, to the back of his head. Aaron hums when Robert reaches the end of Aaron’s hairline so Robert gets to work on kneading some of the tension out of Aaron’s neck. The angle is less than ideal, standing in front of Aaron while he’s working on his backside, so Robert puts one hand on Aaron’s shoulder to balance himself and goes to stand behind him. Both hands on Aaron’s shoulder, Robert pushes him forward so they both have more space and Robert is standing under the hot water.

Digging his thumbs into Aaron’s neck, Robert runs his fingers up and down the sore muscles, finding the knots under Aaron’s skin and kneading them away as much as possible. The staccato rhythm of the water raining down on Robert and the repetitive motions of his hands lull them into a comfortable silence, everything outside of the shower drowned out by touch and water falling.

A quiet _thank you_ falls from Aaron’s mouth after another quiet minute. Robert lets his hands drops and steps back, out of the spray, and Aaron follows him, tilting his head back and running his fingers through his hair to rinse out the shampoo. The suds wash over Aaron’s neck and shoulders and back as Robert watches their path until the burst or simply disappear on Aaron’s smooth skin. The temptation to touch and caress and feel boils up under his skin, a welcome spark igniting below his naval that spreads slowly but fiercely.

Robert snakes an arm around Aaron waist and presses his palm flat against Aaron’s stomach, pulling him closer and spreading short kisses on Aaron’s shoulder. Aaron tilts his head back, resting it against Robert’s shoulder and nuzzling Robert’s cheek, sighing when Robert’s lips trail to the arch of Aaron’s neck.

It’s familiar and wonderful, the hot water all around them and Aaron right there in front of him, and Robert feels that lustful burn of appreciation between his hips flare. They’re standing close enough together that Aaron has to notice how Robert is growing harder and harder against his back, but he doesn’t do anything about it and Robert is content enough to stay just as they are for now – water drops pounding down on their naked skin and a private sanctuary of white tiles surrounding them.

“You’re hard,” Aaron says, sounding a lot more matter of fact that Robert would have in his position.

“Yes,” Robert says between kisses, “you tend to have that effect on me.”

Aaron gently pushes Robert’s wrist away from his stomach, turns around, and before Robert can pull him into a kiss, Aaron swiftly drops down on his knees.

“You don’t have to-“ Robert starts, but his protest is cut short when Aaron places a kiss on Robert’s ribs, his pelvic bone, and then Aaron’s warm mouth enveloping the head of Robert’s cock. All Robert can do is let out a guttural groan.

Aaron’s lips stretch over Robert’s cock and despite its familiarity, it’s the most delicious sight Robert can think of. Robert places a hand on Aaron’s head, not meant to guide but to reassure, and Aaron doesn’t waste any more time and starts bobbing his head up and down.

Aaron starts with his tongue, his tongue everywhere. Caressing the head of Robert’s cock, the underside, the slit on top. His eyes are on Robert’s the entire time as he sucks, his tongue sliding around and around. A moan vibrates deep in Robert’s throat, and Aaron takes him down further, easily sliding down more than halfway. Robert wishes he had something to grip, something to dig into, and he consciously tries to keep the hand on Aaron’s head relaxed as he grips the shower rod in a tight clench.

Aaron’s lips move perfectly, applying the perfect pressure and Robert would curse the fact that Aaron knows exactly how to make Robert fall apart and lose his wits if it didn’t feel like this.

“Fuck,” Robert says, “you feel so good.”

He’s not sure if Aaron hears him over the thrumming of the shower but it doesn’t really matter when a second later Aaron swallows around him. Robert tips his head back and breaks into a moan. Aaron resumes moving up and down, and he hums when he tries to draw Robert in deeper. Robert’s hand is still on the back of Aaron’s head, but he doesn’t apply any pressure even though it’s taking a lot of strength not to. Instead, Robert cries out before he starts to grit his teeth, and Aaron slides his tongue up and down along the underside of Robert. Aaron brings up his hands and places them on Robert’s hip, digging his fingers into the muscles there.

His hand leaves the top of Aaron’s neck and attaches to the side of his neck. He presses against him before tracing the tips of his fingers all the way up, meeting Aaron’s mouth where he is stretched around Robert’s cock. It feels electric almost, the place where the places where they’re connected.

Robert feels the burn of his climax inside of him, swelling up like a bubble ready to pop. The combination of Aaron’s hot mouth and the water’s pulse is hitting all his nerves in the right places with the perfect pressure, and his chest begins to rise and fall with even more shallow breaths than usual. He almost feels like his bones are trembling.

Robert tugs on Aaron’s hair in warning. “Aaron, I’m close.”

It doesn’t deter Aaron, if anything he doubles his efforts and lifts one hand from Robert’s hip to fist the base of his cock, his fingers tightening around Robert as he sucks with wonderful heat. Robert groans, trying his best to keep his hips still and not thrust into Aaron’s mouth. He inches closer and closer to the edge and when Aaron hums around him, Robert feels the vibrations all the way in his toes. He climaxes with a grunt and a gasp.

His world turns into white static for a second and his breath leaves him in sharp gasps as every inch of him tingles and quivers.

They both catch their breaths for a second and in the back of his mind Robert registers that the water is still as hot as it was in the beginning and he absently thinks that the shower alone makes buying the Mill worth it.

Robert grabs Aaron’s hands and helps him stand. Aaron has barely steadied himself when Robert is pulling him in, kissing Aaron’s swollen lips in a bruising kiss. The taste of Aaron’s mouth is a good kind of different and Robert runs his tongue along Aaron’s in a search for more and more and more. Aaron’s hand comes up to grip the back of Robert’s neck, sighing as he pulls Robert closer. Robert can feel Aaron’s cock nudging his hip and the evidence that Aaron enjoyed giving Robert a blowjob almost feels as good as having been at the receiving end Robert decides.

The movement of Aaron’s lips comes to a halt when Robert starts to pump his fist around Aaron’s cock, burying his face in the crook of Robert’s shoulder. He kisses the responsive stretch of skin in between Robert’s ear and Adam’s apple, and Robert returns a kiss on Aaron’s temple. Aaron is smooth silk and steel under Robert’s fingers, Aaron’s quiet gasps loud enough to fall directly into Robert’s ear. It doesn’t take much, only a few final tugs, and Aaron comes as well, a moan tumbling out between his lips.

Robert nudges Aaron’s face so Aaron lifts his head and their lips connect again. Their kisses are lazy little pecks really, a kiss with nothing but the connection of lips as its goal. Touching their foreheads, Robert sighs between their lips, content and relaxed.

“Happy anniversary,” Aaron whispers between kisses, hands on Robert’s shoulders.

“Yes it is,” Robert mumbles, aiming another peck landing on Aaron’s lips. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get enough of them.

They make quick work of washing their bodies, the threat of the water turning cold any second making them hurry in their movements. Aaron steps out of the shower first, wraps a towel around his hips, then grabs another one and before Robert can take it from him, Aaron is draping it over Robert’s head and rubbing his hair dry.

Robert has to bite his tongue not to say anything, but he can’t help the grin on his face and it doesn’t disappear when Aaron tugs the towel away and Robert can see him again. Aaron just mumbles a _shut up_ under his breath and turns around to towel his own hair dry and rub off the rest of his body. Robert follows him and together they get dressed in their underwear.

“What d’you wanna do today?” Robert asks, watching as Aaron puts on his t-shirt.

“Are you saying you haven’t got the entire day planned already?”

“Well, maybe I sort of have.”

“What if I told you that I want to spend the entire day in bed with you?”

It’s not like that hasn’t entered Robert’s mind before, but when he thinks about how much time he spent organizing, he’s not sure if he really wants to blow all his plans off. “I say we could probably find a compromise.”

“A compromise?” Aaron says, raising an eyebrow. “You’ve got to have planned quite something if you don’t jump at a day in bed.”

“Let’s just say …” Robert says, stepping closer and putting hands on Aaron’s hips, “it’s pretty great.”

**Author's Note:**

> The brilliant [Oni](http://dasoni.tumblr.com) has illustrated this fic!! [Here's a link](https://spacestation-mill.tumblr.com/post/157828014376/robron-week-day-2-marriage-collab) if you wanna look at it!
> 
> Thanks for reading!! [softrobertsugden.tumblr.com](http://softrobertsugden.tumblr.com)


End file.
